Pain
by Apprentice08
Summary: Warnings inside please read A/N before you read! Kat is now 18 and has picked up a nasty habit in order to deal with her lack of emotions. She seeks release but upon Casper's discovery of her dark secret someone unexpected steps in to help her. Will she let him in or will she find herself more alone then before.


**A/N: It's been a long time since I have written anything because I haven't had time or been feeling up to it. This is for fun, I might turn this into some drabbles or a couple individual one shots.**

 **WARNING: This story contains mentions of drug use, BDSM and self harm. If any of this is not your cup of tea, or could be a trigger please do not read. This is a lot darker then my previous story war and has no real plot or intention of being continued. This is also not linked at all in anyway to war. This is a mild story as well, no lemons but some steamy moments.**

 **I rate this between T or M so just be aware before you start reading.**

Kat slammed her locker shut and glanced around her, no one was looking, she pulled fifty bucks from her back pocket and as she slowly strolled down the hall she stopped near a rather grungy looking young man in tattered jeans. He sneered by way of greeting as she slipped the money into his palm. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear as he subtly slipped something into her coat pocket.

"Nice and fresh." he whispered and she eyed him warily not sure if he was talking about her or the drugs he was slinging. There eyes locked a moment and he licked his top lip slowly.

She said nothing, only narrowed her eyes at him as she turned to walk off slyly not looking back, though she could feel his eyes on her, "Call me!" the boy called after her but she made no indication that she heard.

Once she passed through the doors to the front of her school she jumped the steps down to her bike and yanked it from the rack, taking stock on whether or not she was alone. You could never tell when her friend Casper would show up, and sometimes he would really try to push her to confide in him. Kat was relatively sure he knew what she was up to; so far he hadn't pushed for her to tell him the truth but he had been keeping a really sharp eye on her.

She was so good as sensing him now after living with him for so long that it didn't take much for her to know he was near. Mounting her bike, she quickly took off for home keeping a look out for both her liability and good friend.

She felt her excitement grow when she saw the top of Whipstaff peaking out from the top of the hill. She had had to wait a few days longer before she did anything with her new stash. Right when she would start to really feel the pain of withdrawal and then she go to the lighthouse and partake in her new ritual

She had had to wait to re-up because her job had cut her hours and she had had to help dad pay the bills to keep the old house up and running. But it worked to her advantage because Kat wasn't looking for the good feeling of the high, she wanted to experience the pain of the withdrawal.

When she felt that pain, and her body shook, she felt so much more alive. She knew that this life wasn't a dream and she could continue on with her normal existence until she needed to be reminded again.

She licked her dry lips as she felt anxiety surge up next to the excitement and promptly swallow it as her thoughts started to churn and rationalize how she make it all go according to plan.

She had to hide from the ghostly trio, her father and Casper with out being caught during the length of her-highly illegal-relaxation period.

Just enough to take the edge off her worries and then she would be good for another few weeks, there was just to much stress, Her inner clock had already started showing her signs of withdrawal, around 8 o'clock she would start shaking.

If she said she had to go back into town to meet Vic for a study session she could get to the lighthouse long enough to feel the pain and breath deep into herself. She would reflect and relish knowing she was real and then she would take her medicine to negate the strong side effects that occurred from going to long with out.

After dropping her bike off on the front porch she was about to enter the front door when she felt a cool presence creep up behind her.

"Casper." She said matter-of-factly as she realized he had somehow tricked her, "You've been here the whole time."

"Yup." he said turgidly as he looked at her with disappointment.

"I can explain-"

"I am telling your dad Kat, I am sorry but I can't- I can't do this anymore." Casper floated through her and the door into the house and Kat felt fear spike in her chest, she shoved into the house after him and called out, "Casper, no, please! Don't tell dad, it would break his heart-he'll be so disappointed in me."

"That's the idea, how else will I get you to stop this destructive behavior. You need help."

Kat put on a smile and cocked her eyebrow, "Casper, come on. You're my friend, let's just talk this out."

Casper turned to her mid-air and crossed his arms across his narrow chest, "There isn't anything to talk about. You need help and I am going to make sure-"

"What I NEED is for someone to understand! Not for you to go blabbing my secret!"

"But I don't- I can't understand. Why would you- how did you even start? You won't talk to me about any of it. For months i've been trying to get you to explain to me how this even started. But all you do is avoid and evade and you won't help me to understand."

"You can't understand. You aren't- you're dead. You don't have to worry about your feelings or your future or anything. You exist but you don't have anything you have to worry about. You don't have to actually live."

Casper stared at her a moment and the look of hurt on his face was not lost on her, "Casper, I am sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Kat, this isn't negotiable." Casper said starting to get a little more authority in his voice, "As your friend I can't sit back and watch you do this to yourself."

"Casper!" Kat said stepping to him, he turned, as his eyes slid from her desperate face to her bag he sighed.

"Alright Kat, on one condition-"

"Anything!" Kat said hoping she had managed to avoid a rather awkward more in depth conversation.

"Give me your bag."

Kat's eyes, if possible, grew even wider as she realized what he was asking her to do.

"I can get rid of it for you, no temptation, you won't ever find it. And maybe we can convince your dad that your sick and need to stay home for a few weeks until your clean. No one ever has to know, but you need to give me the bag and actually agree to make yourself better."

"C-Casper-"

"This is how it has to be. Either you give me the bag or I tell your dad."

Silence rang in the huge room around them and Kat planted her feet, "I won't."

She couldn't let him ruin this for her. She had finally found the perfect ebb and flow of what she needed to feel good again.

It had all started when she was sixteen, the sadness, the numb feeling of not wanting to do anything or be anywhere. It had come out of the blue, with no real reason. There was no traumatizing event, no horrible loss or tragedy in her life either. She just woke up one day and realized that she was un-happy. She brushed it off as hormones but the feeling didn't go away, it wasn't until she had found her dad's knife and accidentally nicked her finger that she had realized pain made her feel so much better.

Now that she was eighteen, after two years trying all kinds of different options, she had found that the shear pain and discomfort that comes with withdrawal was the purest form of feeling and she had never felt more alive.

Casper wanted to take that away from her, she would have to go back to who she was before, with out purpose or desire. She wanted to hurt, so she could be happy.

"Give me the bag Kat."

Taking a step back she pulled the bag to her chest and shook her head.

"Kat-"

The girl turned to run and Casper grabbed one of the straps, "Casper let go! You aren't my keeper, I don't have to do anything you say!"

"I'm not letting you do this!"

"Let go! It's my life! I am doing fine! I don't need-"

"LOOK AT YOURSELF KAT!" Kat jumped back from the shock of Casper yelling so angrily at her. She was use to that from the trio or even Amber, the bitch from her school, but Casper was different.

As she jumped the bag ripped and from it her school supplies skidded across the floor, included some items that were not so school friendly.

Kat jumped for the small pack of white dust and the needle that had come out of it's fabric encasement, but Casper was faster and he grabbed her ankle and yanked her back sending her towards the front door. He was about to scoop them up when Kat's bag slid across the floor pushing the items under the sofa near the entry to the kitchen.

Kat was scrambling past Casper in an instant but the little ghost was persistent, "Sorry, Kat." He said as he made a lasso out of his hand and roped her waist. He started pulling her back and Kat let out a frustrated scream.

"DAMN YOU CASPER! LET ME GO!"

"No! Don't you get it! I am going to help you whether you like it or not, if I have to force this upon you I will."

"I will tell them you tortured me! That you've gone nuts!" Kat reached under the sofa and managed to pull both items out before Casper gave a hard jerk and Kat stumbled while trying to stand. The tiems fell from her hand and skidded to rest at the bottom of the stairs.

"If I have to take you away I will!"

Kat froze and slid to a stop just below Casper due to one of his mighty tugs, "What?"

"I can take you away and I will! You won't see anyone, I will leave you in the woods all alone to detox and you will be cold and hungry and all alone in the dark.

"You wouldn't." Kat new Casper, they were best friends, he would never leave her somewhere she could get hurt.

Casper's suddenly hard eyes met her own and he gave her a look that dared her to challenge the claim he just made.

"I would."

"You'd be stopped."

"Who would stop me Kat! My uncles? They don't give a darn what I am doing. They wouldn't notice if you never came back. Your dad couldn't stop me either...who else do you have Kat? Your drug dealer? He will just find another zombie to feed, but you don't have to pay him that pound of flesh. I will help you."

"You hate me, you wouldn't do this if you loved me."

Casper grew angry but could only look down sadly, "It's because I love you that I am doing this. If I have learned anything from my uncles it's that tough love works, it's what you need. And you may hate me after but at least you won't be here anymore, in this self-imposed purgatory of pain."

"I need the pain Casper, it's what makes me feel alive."

Casper gave her a very dull look and in that moment Kat decided to call his bluff and spun to continue her slow crawl towards the stash on the floor, Casper pulled but Kat seemed to get a second wind because she started to pull him behind her.

"Kat! Stop!"

Kat ignored him and continued to crawl, her teeth gritted, a light sheen of sweat on her brow, eyes determined and half-crazed. All the stress had caused a surge of endorphins and adrenaline. She was starting to feel shaky, maybe this had pushed her need head of schedule. She needed to get to the light house and then take her medicine.

Suddenly her father's study door burst open and Kat and Casper turned their heads to see Dr. Harvey with the ghostly trio floating behind, their normally animated faces totally neutral, her father frowning.

Casper instantly pulled back his lasso and Kat's body went limp on the floor as she scanned her father's eyes.

"Bucket-" he whispered as his eyes left hers to lock onto the packet only an inch out of her grasp.

"Dad I-"

He moved then, and Kat turned and reacher for her stash but a pair of cold hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, raising her up to her feet, she kicked then and tried to pull away but the grip was like iron.

She turned expecting to see Casper but was shocked when she was greeted by a pair of purple blood shot irises.

Dr. Harvey picked up the needle and small plastic bag with shaky hands, "Oh Kat." he whispered, and Kat felt her heart break.

"Dad, please I-"

"How long?" he said glancing from the drugs in his hand to her then back down again.

"I-"

"How long Kathrine!" He said with a throaty hollow voice.

Kat sagged into Stretch's grip, "Six- Six months."

"Jesus."

There was silence for a long moment, no one saying anything, neither ghost nor human knew what to say.

"I am going to go dispose of this, and then you and I are going to have a little talk. Then, we will find a rehab center and-"

"What!? No, dad I-"

"No Kat," her dad said shaking his head, "No excuses, not this time."

Dr. Harvey turned away putting the plastic bag in his pocket and carefully carrying the needle towards the kitchen.

"No! Dad- Dad I can explain! Please, I need- I need it! Dad, please Daddy! Daddy please! Please!"

Her sobs grew and grew as she thrashed but the vice like grip of the tall ghost behind her only grew stronger and eventually she tired herself out.

She hung their against his cool chest, exhausted and softly crying as Dr. Harvey continued to walk away.

"Boy's go with Casper and see if da Doc needs any help getting rid of that garbage."

"What about you?" Fatso asked as he, Stinkie and Casper came to float next to him, "Little miss addict here and I need to have a little talk."

Fatso and Stinkie glanced at each other before they pulled Casper away who was very reluctant to leave Kat alone with his uncle.

Stretch watched them go a moment and then glanced down at Kat who as hanging like a limp rag doll from his grasp.

"Stupid kid." he said softly as he started to float up the stairs and down into the deep interior of the house.

"Just let me go." Kat murmured as he continued to move through the house, heading towards an un-known location.

"Sorry kid, not this time."

The rest of the short trip was in silence and when they finally came to their destination Kat was placed onto a love seat and Stretch hovered a few inches above the chair that was only a foot away.

It was the upstairs study, a small mostly empty room that was very rarely, if ever, used.

"Alright, spill." was the older ghosts only comment.

Kat said nothing as she rubbed her arm and looked down at the ground through her messy hair, her feet pumped up and down as her eyes slowly rose to meet his and she instantly looked away.

Stretch leaned forward and took her chin in his hand, "Enough sulking kitty-kat, talk, now." he used his free hand to push the dark locks of hair out of her face, her eyes met his and scanned, looking deep for any sign he actually cared.

Stiffly pulling her head away she grumbled, "Don't act like you care creep, my actions are my own and are not something that need to be dissected by some hypocritical ass hole dead beat ghost like you."

"Don't play with me kitten, you may be able to bullshit Bulb-head or your old man but the thing is, you can't bull-shit a bull-shitter. So talk to me, otherwise you will have to talk to your pops and then a large group of white coats at some kind of loony bin for people who have found creative ways of dealing with their problems."

Kat grunted, "Creative alright."

"Talk."

Kat shifted uncomfortably and then sighed as she looked up and out the near by window, "What room is this anyway? Why are we in this room?"

"Doesn't matter. Just say what you need to say so we can get this done with."

Kat crossed her arms, "I already told you I am not talking to you so just-"

Stretch's hands grabbed her own and pulled them out to rest in between them, Kat struggled for a moment before she gave up and locked eyes with him again, her stomach shooting itself full of anxiety.

"I understand your anger kid, and your preference for isolation. I'm a schizoid paranoid angry dead guy, you honestly believe I can't understand what ever shit ya think is so important. What ever it is ya's are going through I have seen and been through worse. I am going outside my comfort zone here ta try ta help ya, I hope you understand what d'aht means. A once in a life time opportunity ta get ta know one of the ghostly trio, your dad would sell his soul ta know what I am about ta tell ya. I suggest ya's open up and listen ta me."

Kat finally let her arms fall loose and hang with in Stretch's grasp, "What could you possibly have to say to me that would ever make me think-"

"I had a life before I was dead. I know how easy escapism can be, though, in my time your choices were a little more limited. Opium, booze or sex. There wasn't all this other fancy shit you kids got. Pills, liquids, needles, leaves, powders and all da damn synthetic crap on top of da pile. Ya's guys are spoiled, your generation, but it's all da same. They may all have different feelings and ya's may even feel like ya have a more tolerable measure of control over ya life, but it's all the same shit on a different shit day. Ya's still going to sober up and feel like ya back in hell, and guess what; it never stops. Ya get high and d'hen it's gone and ya want it again. Ya's not doing yourself any favors doing this to yourself."

"It's all I have that makes me feel better." Kat said pulling her knees to her chest and looking away from his piercing eyes as she realized very slowly how stupid she felt.

"Well, what ever ya reason for doing it in the first place, ya need to stop before this shit consumes ya."

"I can control myself." Kat said suddenly feeling like this was turning into a intervention.

"Controls a illusion, there's no control over any t'ing-"

"Don't talk to me like your some wise man, you are dead, you obviously are not some spiritual guru-"

"I t'aught I could control it too, but in the end my thirst for escape and control got the better of me, look where I am now, eighty years on top of the forty I racked up when I was alive... that's 120 years of nothing but anger, hate and isolation. Ya really want to end up like me and da boy's?"

Kat looked away before she sighed, "What was it?"

"Fatso was an alcoholic with an eating disorder, Stinky liked opium and I had a preference for both. Drank myself under the table on more then one occasion, but apparently you need a liver to live and mine walked out on me."

Kat rolled her eyes and then stood, "I am not some alcoholic who will over-drink myself into a stupor-"

"No, you are a stubborn ass kid who thinks she can control something that she lost control of the minute she decided trying it once wasn't enough."

"You don't know me!"

"Don't get on your high-horse now, it doesn't suit you."

Kat stomped to the door and pulled on it, "Hey, it's locked, let me out!"

"Nope, not til you talk this out with me." Stretch said with an evil smirk.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Well, you won't listen to Casper, you don't want ta talk to your old man or other doctors and honestly I don't know if your mother would waste her time listening to your little prayers now that she knows what you's been up to. Im all you got, kid."

Kat spun, "You bastard!" jumping towards him and for some reason Stretch allowed her to tackle him to the ground. She tried swinging on him but her hands passed through his face, "You can't attack me like you can a normal person kitten, and I don't need sleep, food or da bathroom. So in all reality if ya don't play along this is going to take a very long time, and I have a lot more of dat d'en you do."

"Grah! I hate you, I want to murder you!" Kat shrieked as she pulled away from him and started to stalk around the room.

"To late kid, the vodka beat you to it." Stretch floated up and crossed his arms sneering at her victoriously."

Kat grabbed her head as a wave of heat and dizzy took over her brain and she moan in blissful pain as a shiver shot up her spin.

"Well what do you know, looks like that control you've been trying to find just slipped through your fingers again."

"S-shut up." Kat said as she rubbed her arms vigorously up and down to try and feel them, they were numb and pulsing at the same time. She looked around the room and felt her knees give but she managed to stumble to the wall filled with books, catching her balance via shelfs.

"No fix kitten, and your control is slipping away, what will ya do now?"

"I need- I need my stash-" The words were a slurred blur from her mouth as she tried to breath deep and right her being.

"But ya don't have it, so what will you do to get it? I have all the time in the world but your time is running out. Tell me the truth."

"Shut up!" Kat said taking a small book-end and lobbing it in the general direction of Stretch's voice.

"Let's start talking or ya are in for one incredibly painful night."

"Just leave me alone-" falling to her knees she wrapped her arms around herself and felt a tear slip down her face.

"Time to detox kitty-kat. When you're ready to talk I will be waiting."

Kat watched as he faded out of the room and she gritted her teeth and moaned again. She couldn't tell him the truth, and fabricating a lie of some horrible experience that she wanted to drown out was just unthinkable.

She had wanted pain to make herself feel better, well now she would have it, hours of it. Only this time, when the pain finally did become to much, she wouldn't be able to relieve the pain.

OOOOOOOO THREE HOURS LATER OOOOOOOOO

She felt so sore, her skin felt like it was on fire, she was sweating like a sinner in church and she shook violently.

"You're fine Kat, just a cold, a fever, you are fine. Just focus on control, you are fine." she whispered to herself as she tried to stretch out in her corner of the room.

"But it's never been this bad before!" she bit out and glanced fearfully around the room. The sun was almost set and the few cool streams of light were starting to fade from the room. She had to get out, the pain that came and made her feel alive and aware had faded hours ago and what remained was something so foreign under her skin she felt like fire ants were infesting her body.

"H-help." Kat whined as she tried to stand and get to the door. It took so long, but she managed to grab the door handle and turn it. The door was still locked, "Daddy? Daddy will you help me? Daddy!"

But she was greeted by silence, either he had abandoned her or he was refusing to open the door in hopes she could sleep this withdrawal off. Maybe Stretch had told the others to keep him away from her. She hadn't heard from Casper either, surely he wouldn't let her suffer like this much longer, then again he wanted to leave her in the woods.

"Daddy, it hurts. Please, I am sorry. Water, can I at least have water?" Kat put her ear to the door and heard a faint shuffle.

"Just some water, please dad?"

"Eh-hem." Kat spun and saw Stretch floating by the now open window with a water bottle, he tossed it to her and she dropped it in her haste to drink. Though as she snatched it up she found her hands were shaking to bad to get it open, "Damn it, god damn-" suddenly Kat stilled a little as she realized Stretch was still in the room eyeing her with cool indifference but watching her struggle all the same.

She looked down to the water and ran her tongue over her lips and then looked back to him, "P-please."

Stretch slowly approached and came down onto the floor next to her, he cupped her hands in his own and helped her to steady out her shaking limbs so she could open the drink.

She had a feeling then, pooled gently in her stomach as she realized she had just asked Stretch for help and he had complied with out a single scowl or snarky comment.

She then guzzled it down but instantly regretted it as her stomach lurched. She dropped the bottle and ran to the window as bile, water and a little acid shot from her stomach up her throat and out her mouth.

The seagulls were going to have a field day on the rocky shore far below, for some reason though she couldn't bring herself to feel glad for their soon to be feast.

"Ughn." she said as she slumped on the ground next to the window.

"See, asking for help isn't that hard is it?" came Stretch's voice and though Kat wanted to loath him for the comment there was no pride or snideness in it.

"I don't want-"

"But you need it kitten, and I am offering it freely. No strings, you know how rare that is from me? No deals, bets or bargains?"

Kat took a breath and forced herself to stand, one arm wrapped over her sour stomach protectively while the other hung loosely from her side as she limped over to him having hurt her ankle earlier in all her stumbling.

"I will _never_ ask for your help." she said through gritted teeth, she knew, this was a game to him now. If there had ever been any true intention of helping her it was gone now, forgotten as it often was to the thrill of the game.

"But you need it and I will continue to press it on ya if you don't just accept it."

"I am strong enough to do this myself, your imposed prison detox won't do anything but fuel my contempt for you and my desire to escape."

Instantly Kat felt herself propelled up against a wall, Stretch's hand locked onto her jaw, the other gripping her wrist. Her free hand was pressed between her back and the wall and her shoulder ached because of it.

"You's a stubborn little thing, but so am I. I love da spirit kitten but nows not da time to be prideful. I know you's feel the fire of withdrawal running through your veins, and I can see you shaking, ya still have a long time before your body has gotten out all dat junk in your system. D'is can be easy or hard, you know I prefer things to be hard so why give me the satisfaction of your struggle, just give in, let me help and I will make this all go away."

"F-fuck. You."

Stretch's purple blood shot eyes scanned her's quickly, she was a mess. Clammy, pale, sweaty and shaking. She had done minimum damage to herself because the room he had chosen was relatively empty with the exception of a desk, a few chairs and the wall of books and junk. She was a lot less likely to hurt herself in her detox stages as she struggled to control her body. But she was still resisting, trying to hold on to her illusion of self control, maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Tough love always worked on Casper, but Kat wasn't Casper, she was an entirely different entity so there was a chance that trying something different might actually work.

"Alright, your room of mine?"

Kat froze then, as well as she could anyway, and locked eyes with him, "What?"

"Your idea not mine." He shrugged as he leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "Not a bad idea kid, but I don't t'ink dat's the kind of release you are looking for."

Kat swallowed thickly as her body, through it's confused fog, started to react.

"I don't- what are you talking-"

"If it will help I will. You just have to ask."

"How?"

"I've got ways Kitten." he said softly whispering it into her ear.

More shivers, more tremors, she felt like she may die at any moment, how was her body even able to respond at all.

"The pain feels good right?" Stretch said pulling away from her and letting her go. She slid to the floor and tried her best to stay up right.

Kat said nothing as she rubbed her tender wrist and looked up to the ghost who had never talked to her this much in her entire time at the manor.

"See, I know your secret kitten. I've watched you a long time, though in retrospect I never thought the watching I did would play into some kind of sick demented game like this."

"What are you blabbering about?" Kat snapped as she tried to get feeling back into her fingers.

"You started doing stupid things around 16, and I noticed. I always notice, it's my job to notice stupidity. It's bred into me cause I had to always take care of my brothers. I liked to watch you, to see if there was some way I could annoy you more then I did the day before. But one day you did something strange, remember, with your dad's pocket knife-"

"You saw that?" Kat asked staring into space in shock.

"Sure did short-shit. And I definitely paid a lot closer attention after that. But funny thing, the knife wasn't enough. Over the next few years you found a lot of different ways to get what you were looking for. Spills, chills and thrills right?"

Kat glared at him as he started to slowly circle her, her eyes following him with ice and fire all swirled into one.

"You were looking on the wrong side of heaven kid. Ya didn't want the high ya wanted the pain that followed. You are punishing yourself for something kitten and I wanted to know what."

"You don't know anything-"

"I know everything, including your favorite cereal, which pair of panties you think is the most comfortable and what you do every night before bed."

Kat gasped and spun trying to find him but Stretch had turned invisible, she felt a breath of cold hair on her neck and turned again only to see nothing. The darkness was almost oppressive now that the sun was almost completely gone from the room and in her blurred confusion she had not found the light switch.

Then, "I know whose name you scream-" came the voice of Stretch against her neck.

Kat let out a cry of outrage as she spun around and swung her arm into open air.

"That is private!"

"Not to the dead and not to me, restless spirits are fickle that way. But I can promise you, if you let me help you I can make this all go away, and give you something much more productive to help you with your quest for pain."

"Your theory on pain is bull-shit. You are fucking crazy."

Once again a vice like arm snaked around her belly and she was pulled up into the air, Stretch's other arm wrapped around her throat and pulling her head to expose her neck.

"Oh really? Mind if I test it den?"

Kat gasped, "No, don't touch me!"

"To late kitten." he whispered.

Kat felt Stretch's ghostly teeth latch onto her neck and bite down hard. Sharp pain shot through your throat and a painful warmth pooled in her stomach. Her nerves, being shot from the withdrawal flared again sending messages to her mind and intensifying the pain.

Kat flailed in an attempt to twist free but Stretch bit her neck harder and the pain shot up her spine and though Kat tried to keep her mouth shut, a loud groan burst forth across her lips and her hips pressed forward in to the air.

"Ah, Ah fuck!"

Stretch released his hold and pressed his ghostly lips to her ear, "See, I never intervened because ya never actually caused severe physical pain to yourself, no really deep cuts, no really bad drugs or anything involving third parties and bondage, ya always were alone and it was always so minor. But now kitten, you's let ya self give up control and ya crossed a line ya can't go back on. So, me being the ONLY one who really knows what's going on... ya need me... or they will just think your some addict. I can help ya, get it?"

Kat nodded but gasped when Stretch pulled her hair, "Ya actually understand?"

Nodding again the girl moaned as Stretch licked his way up her neck and then bit down on the tenderized flesh from only minutes earlier.

"Mmmm," Kat moaned as Stretch continued his ministrations letting his hand on her belly shift up to cup one of her breasts and squeeze...hard.

Kat jerked and felt her fever break as her body soaked in the pain from both her withdrawal and Stretch's fingers digging into her.

Her feet touched ground and she was instantly released, she stumbled forward but caught herself on the desk. As she went to try to stand Stretch came up before her and slammed her down onto the desk pressing his icy body against hers and holding her head down as he twisted her hair.

"I am willing to help, do anything ya want, anyway ya want so that ya can get what ya need with out having ta use the sauce. Will ya listen ta me?"

Kat nodded but Stretch tutted her and instantly Kat felt a pain explode from her ass as the ghost's hand came down hard on her back side.

"Answer me wit ya voice, will ya listen ta me?"

Kat swallowed but didn't say anything at first, when she felt his hand pull back she gasped out an affirmation and tried to twist her knees closed out of instinct more then actual desire to block the blow.

"Good kitten, will ya lay off da drugs?"

"Yes."

"How about ya get yourself on some sort of exercise routine too, ta help better manage ya stress."

"Yes."

"Good. Then if we are agreed I will let ya up. You's gunna walk out dat door, tell everyone you want to get ya act cleaned up and then desolve any worriesthey have. Den you will go into ya room and wait for me, sit on ya bed and wait, don't you's move a muscle until I get there or da whole thing is off. Got it kitten?"

"Yes."

"Alright, go."

Kat instantly stood and walked to the doors, they were magically unlocked and she exited and walked down the hall to find everyone in her bedroom.

"I talked to Stretch, I will get my act together, get clean and put this whole thing behind me. I am sorry I am so inconsiderate right now, I was only thinking of myself and I really want to change. Stretch said he will help me." Kat said as if it was almost a pre-recorded message, but maybe it was.

With a ghost like Stretch, you never know.

OOOOOOOOO TWO HOURS LATER OOOOOOOOO

Kat sat on her bed, she didn't move, she stared straight ahead. Her body ached, she felt faint and she wanted to vomit. But Stretch told her to sit and wait. She felt her stomach flood with a positive warmth for the first time in months.

Maybe Stretch really did understand her, and what she needed, maybe he really would help her. She had been sitting her for two hours waiting, the anticipation in a normal person would have died down by now and turned to irritation but if Kat knew Stretch as well as she thought she did then she was aware that this was most likely a test or game of sorts. And if that was the case there was no way in hell she was going to lose.

Finally, after what seemed like forever she felt a cool presence enter her room and she stiffened despite the protest it caused her body as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Very good kitten, I thought for sure you's would have moved or passed out or somtin' but I am impressed."

She still couldn't see him, she stared straight ahead and waited. She felt his fingers literally ghost across the back of her neck moving her hair aside, she felt his icy breath next to her ear, "Ya ready kitty cat? Ta learn what good pain feels like?"

"Yes." Kat whispered as she felt him gently push her down onto the bed, "Alright, let's do dis den, but I would recommend keepin' quiet. Da Doc's been stressed enough, wouldn't want him to worry right?"

"Ya." Kat said feeling like she was in a trance.

The last thing she saw was a pair of purple blood hot eyes staring at her before her room succumb to the darkness of the night, not even the moon light to help her see.

END


End file.
